Long time
by my13hearts
Summary: Winry got capture by Envy. Will Edward make it in time to protected her? P.s. I don’t really know too much about fma but I like it though anyway, lolz. The summary is stupid..but o well.


It's been two years, since Ed and Al left. After they left Pinako became extremely ill and after a week Pinako died. It was the month of November and the temperature was low and my dog, Den died, too. Winry was all alone. It was getting colder everyday. Winry just got out of the mechanic room and started for the stairs. She was so tired she barely even wanted to step on the stairs anymore. When suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Now, who could it is…coming this late?" Winry tiredly strolled to the door and turned the knob.

"H-Hey, Winry." An analogous and fussy voice that Winry remember.

(Ed's thought) _'I just hoped this work.' _

"Ed!" She squealed the top of her lungs. Winry was about to hug him but she changed her mind; instead Winry pulled out her wrench and started hitting him. "ARRGG! This is what you get for taking so long!"

Ed covered his face with his auto-mail arm on top and his fresh arm on bottom.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

(Ed's thought) _'Ha-ha…accreted to plan!'_

"I don't care!" Winry started to hit even harder.

_Crack!!_ Ed's auto-mail cracked in half.

Winry gasp and so did Ed pretending it.

(Ed's thought) _'Ahahahah!!! This is going to work!'_

"Winry! How could you!?" Ed stared at Winry for the longest time. Winry face frowned.

"Ed…you bastard…you think you can trick me!?" Winry hit Ed in the head hard. Ed drop down on the ground and started to cover up. "You think I'm that dumb?! My auto-mail is not that feeble!" Winry got on top of him and started hitting again on the head.

"What are you talking about, Winry?! You broke it!"

"You broke it and you used alchemy to fix it! That's why it's was just frail!" Winry shrieked.

(Ed's thought) _'What!? How did she know?' _

"What else can I do, then?" Ed beseeched nicely.

"Well, you could have just come home and be ashamed of yourself!"

"Okay, I'm ashamed of myself, are you happy now?"

"A little." Winry hit him one last time and got off of him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ed gaped at Winry where he is as he clutched to the spot she hit. Winry didn't answer she stomp hard on the ground and headed inside.

"Owee…" Ed groaned as he tried to stand up. Ed slowly walks to the door and without unexpected Winry popped up.

"Ah!" Ed freaked out.

"Ah!? What? Where Al, anyway?" Ed didn't answer just staring.

"What?"

"I came alone, okay." Ed cruelly replies.

Wirny stuck up her nose and stride upstairs.

A.N-(End of chapter one!)

Winry woke up early and started breakfast. Ed yawned awhile he walked to the kitchen.

"Where Auntie and Den, too?" Ed asked resignedly and continued, "I haven't seem them all day." Winry didn't answer. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Winry?" Ed walked to her and stroked her on the shoulder. Winry was shocked by Edward caress. She turns around and Edward continued, "Sorry…to scared you."

"Oh…Ed…I'm sorry I wasn't pay attention…what did you say?"

"Where Auntie and Den?"

Winry glanced down and answered sadly, "Ed…They both died when you both left." She turned away and continues with her cooking.

Ed was confused, "w-what…Winry!? How did that happen?" As Ed turned her around to face him.

"Ed, it was so heartrending…there was no one at her funeral and Den, just me…I know Den is just a dog…but he very special to me…" Winry sobbed. Ed reaches his hand to touch her shoulder again. Tears were streaming down her face. Ed stared her for a long time until he break the silence. "Winry…I'm sorry."

"its okay, Ed. I know you have vital stuff to do." She wiped her tears.

Ed frowned and asked, "Winry…?"

"Hmm?" Winry reply as she sniveled. Ed gazed at her and replies, "What can I do to make you happy, Winry?" Winry lower her head and looked away. "Ed…what are you talk about?" Ed lowers his head to see Winry's face as tears fall from her eyes again. Winry couldn't take it anymore when Ed keeps on staring her like that. She stirred her forehead up and pushes Ed's slowly. Both of theirs faces was so close.

"Umm, Win-" Winry quickly pulled away from Ed's gasp before he can finish his line. Winry can feel the heat running through her face. She blushed and so did he.

"It's doesn't matter now, Ed. There nothing that you can help." Winry turn back to her cooking. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything…unless you're here now…I'm fine." She turned back and put up a warm smile.

"Okay, If you're fine…" Ed smiled at her and turned back and so did Winry.

(Winry's thought) 'what was that all about? Winry, you're so stupid.'

Ed walked to the kitchen table and sat there. He looked at his hand and almost forgot about his auto-mail.

"Winry?"

"Hmm?" She answered but didn't turn around.

"Ah…about my auto-"

Winry episodic and answered, "I'll fix it later, when we're done eating, okay."

"Yea…thanks." Winry turned back and softly say, "You don't need to."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Confusedly Ed asked.

"It's my job by the way." Winry smiled.

Ed questioned, "Why are you being so nice today?"

"Well, you're being nice today, too, did you know that?" Ed wasn't sure what to reply beside it was kind of a weird question. Ed just stared at her weirdly.

"What?" Winry confusedly asked.

"Nothing." Focusing him to look at his hand, again.

(Later that night)

"Ed, are you ready?" She walked to the living room where Ed was laying down on the couch.

"Yea…sure." They both went on the auto-mail room and checked Ed's auto-mail. Ed went on to sit on the chair as Winry examine the auto-mail. Then she pulls out her tools and started to unlock the auto-mail.

"Ed…?" Winry murmured.

"Hmm…?" Ed could barely hear it but he reply.

"How everything doing in central?" Winry asked.

"Not good…anyway what do you supposed?"

"I don't know…may good or fine." Ed chuckled, "Why would it be fine or good? All there is just fighting and more troubles around it."

"Yea…I guess you're right…" Sadly Winry articulated.

(Midnight)

Taking a glance at the clock Winry yawned. Ed walked to the workroom and saw Winry yawned and say, "Winry, if you're tired you can stop for today."

"Nah…I think I'm fine…" Winry yawned again. "If you're tired then go to sleep then."

"I'm not, but I'm just saying-"

"I'm not tired okay. Don't worry." Winry could barely open her eyes. Her hands are moving so slow.

"I think you're tired, Winry..." Winry glanced at Edward and back where she was working.  
"Fine I am tired…" Winry slowly stand up and started walked out of the room. Winry walked pass Ed and tiredly walked up stairs. Ed followed suit. Ed gazed at Winry as she makes her way upstairs. She almost got to the last step to upstairs when suddenly she slipped and drop down the stairs. Ed ran and catches her and lost control of balance and fall backward with Winry. They both landed at the last step of the stairs. Winry was on top of Edward backward.

"Owe…" Winry groaned. She half stood up and felt something on bottom of her and remembered and got off of him to the side quickly. She gasped, "Ed, are you okay?" She looks down at Ed and saw that he's head was bleeding. "Oh…Ed…"

"I'm okay, Win-" Ed grunted.

"No, you're not Ed." Winry pulled him up slowly to the couch. "You stay here, okay." She went on the bathroom and got a bowl with hot water and a towel. She sat down on the floor beside Ed. "Here." Winry twisted and squeezed the towel together. She wiped Ed's blood.

"Ow. Be gentle on it, Winry." Ed holds Winry's hands and took the towel. "I can do it myself, its okay."

"I'm sorry…" Winry frowned.

"I say its okay, Winry." He stared down at her and smiled. "Here." He grabs her hand and gives her the towel. She drops it slowly to the water and then pulls it out. She twists and squeezed again. She rise up and was about to brush it against Ed's head when Ed grab her hand again and say, "I can do it." Winry frowned and sat back down, "But I want to do it." She gazed up and pleaded, "Please Ed, I'll do it gently this time." He looked at her and sighing, "Fine…here." Ed reached his hand down to give Winry the towel. Winry smiled and rise up and grabbed the towel from Ed and brush it against Ed's head. Ed glanced at her as she smiled and say, "Is that okay?"

"Yea, much better." Ed grinned. He glance at the clock and it was almost 3:00 a.m. "Winry, I'm okay now. Let's go to bed. It's getting late now." Ed tiredly stated. "Okay…" They both stood up and Ed went on upstairs as Winry went to put the bowl and towel away. She steps up the stairs and got to her room when she almost forgot.

(Winry's thought) _'Ed doesn't have any bandage on his head' _

Winry went to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages and walked to Ed's room. She opened the doors and saw that Ed's sleeping. _'wow…didn't think he'll sleep this fast.'_

Winry went to sit on the side of the bed beside him. She pulled Ed's head up and started to wrap his head with the bandage.

"What are you doing?" Ed groaned still closing his eyes. Winry was shocked by Ed's groan.

"Oh…Ahahha…I was just…that…umm…I forgot to bandage your head." She frowned and let go slowly Ed's head. She stared at him for a couple minutes until Ed grunted,

"Uh huh…"

"If you don't mind, then can I just hurry up and finish it?" Winry asked nicely.

"Fine, hurry up okay, I'm tired." Ed tiredly responded. Winry heaved Ed's head up again and started wrapping through Ed's head expeditiously.

"Oww! Slow down." Ed grunted as he opened his eyes half way.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Winry scowled and slowly wrapped Ed's head leisurely. Ed stared up at her as he blushed.

Winry glance down at him and confusedly asked, "What?"

"Nothing…" Ed turned away.

"Does your head hurt?"

"No." Coldly Ed replies.

Winry press her numb on the spot that was bleeding and Ed cried and pushed Winry away, "Oww! What the heck was that for?!"

"Just making sure that you're okay." Winry was about to stand up when Ed pulled her arm to made she sit down again. "What?"

"How does that make sure that I'm okay!?" Ed screamed.

"Well, you say you're okay! So I'm just making sure that it doesn't hurt!" Ed half stand up from his bed and pulled Winry's shoulders closer to him and screamed, "That's doesn't help anything!"

"If it doesn't then I don't care!" Winry pulled Ed away but couldn't. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…just please let me go..." Winry pleaded.

"That's more like it." Ed pushed her away and drops down to sleep as he pulled over his cover and turned the opposite side of Winry. Winry slowly stand up from the bed and laughed. Ed turned to see Winry and screamed, "Why are you still here!?" Winry sat back down and smiled, "I have a question, Ed."

"What." He stared at her.

"Did you ever think about getting married?" Winry giggle as she speaks.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Ed carelessly asked.

Winry scowled, "Well, I never seem you with a girl before?"

"What the point?" He glimpsed away.

"Ed-"

"Go to sleep Winry. I'm tired." Ed angrily interrupted.

"Oh, Ed. Who do you liked?" Winry sweetly bent down to be nearer to Ed. Ed took a deep breathe and reply, "Go to sleep, Winry. It's late now."

"Oh, come on Ed. I can help you." Winry giggled. Ed smirked evilly and says, "You really want to help me?"

Winry nodded happily. Ed grinned ever bigger and placed both hands on Winry's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Go to bed, that's what will help me." Ed pushed Winry and lay back down, facing the opposite way of Winry. Winry's angry rise and her face turned all red.

"Ed! YOU JERK!" Winry bent down and hit Ed on the face hard. She jump off the bed and ran to the door.

"Winry!" Ed rise up and angrily shouted as he cover half of his face. She opened the door and shut it behind her. Winry ran to her room and closed her door shut.

"Arrgg….Winry…you…" Ed chafed his face and lay down again. "Damn that Winry I'll get her tomorrow."

Leisurely Winry walked to her bed and sat on it. "Ed you're such a jerk…I thought I can help you get a girlfriend…so stupid." A tear escape for her eye. It surprised Winry as she wiped it away fast. "What wrong with me? Why am I crying?" Winry slowly lay down to her bed and close her eyes. 'why do I feel pain? …this is so weird…' Winry opened her eyes again and stood up and stared at the window. Winry sighed and lie down her head on the window's sill. "I was just trying to help…well, I guess him doesn't needs my help…" Tears dropped down from her eyes. "Arrgg!!! Stupid eyes!" Winry wiped it away and laugh softly as she rise her head and sat back down to her bed. "I knew it; I had fall for him a long time ago…" She lay her head on the pillow and progressively falls asleep.

(Winry's dream)

I was just walking down this pathway to my house. I didn't know what was happening; all I see is a bunch of people at my house. I couldn't see their faces. I walked inside and gasped, it was me. I was bleeding everywhere. I couldn't believe. _'I died…? B-But how? I don't get it!' _ I screamed the top of my lungs. No one can hear me…no one. I look closely around everyone but I couldn't see their faces, it was all black, then Ed and Al appear of no where. They're the only one that I can see. They both were by my dead body. Both of them were just staring down at my body. No one touches me. _'I guess…they must have been frightened of me…' _ I sobbed as I walked calmly to Ed. I stared at him and all I saw was nothing. No expression. No tears. Nothing. Just plain face. _'I was nothing to him…just a simple mechanic…I guess that was all…' _I laughed softy next to him. He glances to Al once and started walking away. _'He left me just like that…like he away does…' _I stared at him as he made his way to the door outside. Each step he took seems like a stab in my crest. Suddenly tears stream down my eyes and I wiped away fast.

"Ed!" I ran to reach him but then suddenly darkness slowly overcomes him. I scream his name but he was disappearing. I dropped to my knees and cried out loud.

"Ed! You bastard!" I screamed to him as I sniveled. "Ed…why?" I laughed quietly to myself as I answered my own question, "He doesn't love you, stupid, beside why would he waste time with you…" Winry lie down on her side and cried as she covers her face. _'what my point living on? Grandma died…my parents died…even my own dog died…Ed and Al barely comes home… I'm wasting their time to visit me… beside I think Ed can find a new mechanic that is better then me…' _

(End of dream)

(Morning)

Winry twist and turn and tears all over her face. She opened her eyes and frowned. "I guess I was just dreaming…but that dream seems so real." Winry murmured to herself. She got up and went on to the bathroom and washes herself.

(Later that morning)

Winry step down the stairs and saw Ed that sitting on the couch_. 'I guess he must be waiting for me to fix his auto-mail.'_ She walked slowly to Ed. _'You know what you should do to Ed, Winry!? You should do so many goods things to make him pleased and in the end…he'll regret it in somehow…' _She smiled as she made her way to Ed. "What are you doing?" Winry asked happily as she look down at Ed. Ed looked up at her in confused. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Umm-"

"You cried last night didn't you?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I can tell by the red eyes." Winry quickly touches her eyes and complained, "It's not that red." Ed stood up. "Are you going to fix my auto-mail or what, I need to go back to Central fast. Al is waiting there." Ed jadedly says.

"Yea, okay." Winry walked to the work room as Ed followed. _'I guess it is true…all he care about is his auto-mail and Al.' _

Ed sat on the chair as Winry worked on his auto-mail. Winry smiled at Ed awhile she pulls out the tools. "Still, why are you still smiling?" Ed asked Winry confusedly.

"I'm just happy today." Ed glances away and looks back at her. "Why were you crying last night?"

Winry laughed, "I cried that loud?"

"Answer the question."

Winry sigh and lied part of it, "I missed grandma and my parents."

"I see."

Changing the subject Winry happily speak, "Are you hungry?"

"Of course I am."

Winry laughed again and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me that? I'll go cook us something, okay." Winry sauntered out the room.

"Weird…what wrong with her…" Ed murmured to himself.

(Later)

"Breakfast is ready, Ed." Winry half yelled it.

"Yea…I'm coming." Ed went to sit down across from Winry.

"Let's eat." Winry grinned and ate.

"Are you almost done with the auto-mail?"

Winry cheerfully reply, "Yep."

There was a silence when Winry suddenly say, "I'm going shopping for some stuffs, okay. So, you stay home."

"Yea…okay…" Winry grinned and ate again.

(Later that day)

"Ed, I'm going now. I'll be back." She closes the door and went on. Ed looks at her behind the window. "There have to be something wrong with her…there got to be." Ed smirked. "I got myself in idea." Ed walked upstairs to Winry's room. He opened the doors and went inside. Ed sat on Winry's bed and felt the pillow was all soaked with water or tears. "She had been crying…"

(A couple hours later)

There was a knock on the door. Ed hurries and opened up and it was Winry. "I'm back." She happily smiled and walked inside. "Oh, it's so cold outside isn't it, Ed?" Winry contentedly questioned.

"Yea…it is."

She walked to the work room and put the bags of metal stuff on the table. Ed followed her. "What that?" Ed pointed to the bag that she holding. She giggled and reply, "Oh, this." She point to the bag. Ed nodded. "It's nothing." She walked quickly upstairs and got back down. "Okay, Ed, I'm going to finish this thing up now." She walked to the work room, again.

(Night time)

"Yea! I'm done." Winry wiped the sweat off her head and walked out the work room. "Ed! Ed!? I'm done." She walked to living room and spotted Ed. He was sleeping. "Aw…" Winry sweetly walked and sat down on the floor next to Ed. She stared at Ed for the longest time. Then she places her hand on Ed's face and rubs it. Winry laughed and muttered, "You're so cute when your sleeping, Ed."

'_I just wish that someday you'll love me…and care for me…' _ Winry laughed at her thoughts and wish. I'm must be dreaming then. Winry slowly stand up and went upstairs to get a blanket for Ed. She got back down and spread it on top of Ed. "Sleep well, Ed."

(Ed's dream)

There were so many people crowded in Winry's house. I walked to the middle of the crowd and I couldn't believe what I was see. _Winry… _I ran down to her and grabbed her shoulders and embrace her. "Winry! Winry! " I can feel Winry so cold. '_She dead… and I know it…but I couldn't believe it…how did it happen?' _I squeezed Winry into me. "Winry, don't leave me…I can't live without you…" I whisper is to Winry's ear. "Winry, please…I'm begging you…don't leave me…" Suddenly darkness covers up her. I screamed her name but there no point she dead, but I didn't care.

(End of dream)

(Midnight)

Ed twists in turn in the couch. He whisper Winry's name again and again. Ed shock his eyes open and stood up. "It's just a dream…but It's seem so real…Winry?" Ed got up and ran upstairs. Ed unlocks the door and dash inside. "Winry?" Ed shakily walked to Winry's bed and sat down next to her. He grabbed Winry's shoulders and embraces her. She still warm, she still alive. Ed smiled as he heard a groan. It's was Winry's. Ed pulled back fast and places her back down. _'She still asleep…lucky she didn't hear me.' _Ed smiled and walked out of the room.

(Morning)

Ed turned and sees that it was 8:40 am. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

(15 minutes passed) Ed got out of the bathroom and started downstairs, he spotting Winry at the kitchen doing breakfast. Ed walked slowly and pulls out a chair and sat on it. Winry turned around and saw him, "Oh, you're awake. Good morning." Winry gleefully say.

"Yea…good morning." Ed yawned. There was a silence again. Ed remembers about his auto-mail. "Umm…Winry did you get done with my auto-mail?"

Winry happily reply, "Yep."

"Good."

(Later that day)

"Okay, there you go."

"Thanks, Win." Ed got up and was about to walk away when he remember, "Oh yea, how much?"

"You don't need to pay, Ed."

"Huh? What?"

"You don't need to pay." Winry repeated it.

"But Winry, I have to do something I return."

"Okay, if you say so. I want a favor."

"Oh…k…what kind of favor?"

"I'll think of it okay." She walked out of the work room and went on upstairs.

(Noon)

"Winry, I'm going, now." Ed half shouted.

"I'm coming just wait!" She steps down the stairs and was holding on something.

"What is it?"

"Here, it's for you." Winry hold up and hearted necklace. She unlocks the heart and holds it up to Ed. "See, that's you and me." She grinned.

"Nice…" Ed stared at it. Winry unlock the necklace and put it on Ed.

"There." Winry stared an Ed and smiled. "Come back, soon okay...and yea, call me when you get there, okay. Promise?"

"I will and I promise." Ed turned the knob and step outside as the cold breeze blow. Ed turned back to Winry and said, "Thanks, Winry."

"You're welcome." Ed turned back and started walking. Winry whisper, "Good Bye, Edward…and forever…" Winry murmured to herself. Winry stared at Ed until he disappeared. Winry closed the door and felt like she going to throw-up. Winry ran as fast as she can to the bathroom and she throw-up blood in the sink. "I didn't know the pills would work this fast…" She murmured to herself. She sinks down to her knee and clutched down at her stomach. Winry moaned. She throw-up some more blood.

'_Just to tell you, I got the pills when I went on to buy more stuff to for Ed's auto and the necklace. That's when I bought the pills. I ate half of it when it was midnight that day.' _

Winry lay down on her back and breath a whole of air. Winry lay there with a long time when she got back to normal. Winry went upstairs slowly and unlock her bedroom and step inside. Winry collapse when she reaches her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In central)

Ed arrived at Central. He felt bad for leaving Winry again, but she was sad at all. There must be something wrong with her. Ed made his way to inside of Central.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(One days later)

(Midnight)

"I'm still alive…" Winry mutter to herself. Winry got up from her bed and felt like she going to throw-up again. Winry tried to go to the bathroom but she was too weak. Winry throw-up on the floor beside her bed. Blood spread everywhere. Winry collapse to her knees and moaned. "Ed…" Somehow Ed's name just popped to Winry's mind. She smiled. "I'm going to be happy soon…I'll see my parents and grandma…be happy, Winry." I told myself. "But I didn't want to leave Ed…" I murmured. Suddenly Winry remember something. _'Ed doesn't love me, there no point of waiting for him…no point at all…' _Suddenly Winry heard the phone ringing. "I can't get up…I'm so tired…" Winry closed her eyes and collapsed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in central)

"She not picking up." Ed says to Al.

"Maybe she went shopping."

"Al, who would ever go shopping midnight?"

"I don't know."

"I'm calling her again." Ed dial-up the phone again. No one answer. "Damn, where is Winry?"

Al stared at Ed weirdly, "Oh…I get it now, and you're worry about Winry, aren't you?"

Ed blushed and screamed, "Who the heck ever care about that monster!"

"Of course you do."

Ed turned away angrily and the shiny necklace from Ed flashed. "Hey, what that?" Al pointed the necklace.

Ed blushed, "Umm…this umm…" Ed looks at it and pulled it out.

"What? Did she-"

Ed interrupted, "No, she didn't not-" Al grabbed the necklace from Ed's and opened it. Al giggled, "Awww…how sweet, I wish I could have one…me and my girlfriend…"

"ARGG…Al you are pissing me off today and give it back!" Ed barked as he snatched it from Al.

"She just a friend and she just told me to call her, okay!" Ed pounded the receiver and walked away.

"Calm down, Ed. This is not home, ya know." Al followed Ed slowly.

"I don't care!" Ed shouted and started running.

"Wait for me!" Al cried, running after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two days passed)

Winry was losing a lot of blood. Her face was so pale but she was still strong. She lay on the floor for two days now. There was no one there to help her; anyway she didn't need anyone to help. She wanted to died. Winry could see the blood that Winry had coughed, it's was dried. She then close her eyes and but suddenly a black figure came across from her. She stared at it as it came closer. The person slowly dropping down to its knees and grabbed Winry's chin to make her look up at its face.

"So, you're that shorty full metal Alchemist's girlfriend, right?" He asked coolly. Winry didn't answer his question. She stared at him like a frozen ice. "What are you looking at?" Winry just keep on staring at him and finally she murmured in pain, "Who are you?" He smirked and answer, "Envy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two damn days and Winry never answer the phone once!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, calm down. I think Winry is just busy, you know?"

"This is weird, Al. She always answers the phone, remember?"

"Trying to think of it…that's true…" Al frowned.

"And beside the weirdest thing is that Winry been acting so nice." Al laughed, "Ed, I think Winry is just starting to like you, too."

Ed blushes and screamed, "What are you talking about!? This is serious, Al. There is no time to joking around. Beside who know, she maybe is sick."

"Does she look sick when you were there?" Al asked weirdly.

"No, not really…" Ed frowned and looks away, "I think I got idea, Al I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I want you to stay in Central until I get back okay." Ed started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Winry."

"What?! You just went there; do you think Roy would let you go, again?"

"I'll go ask him." Ed dash out of the room and ran to Mustang's room. Ed knocked at the door and heard Mustang answered, "Come in." Ed slowly opens the door and closes it behind him.

"What the matter, Full-metal?"

"I have to go to see Winry."

"She didn't compete your auto-mail?" Mustang asked weirdly.

"No, I just need to see her."

"Your reasons?" Mustang rise one eye's brow.

Ed squeezes his hands and reply, "She didn't answering the phone and I think-."

Mustang interrupted, "Do you not think that she busy, Ed?"

"She always answer the phone even if she busy but I think she's sick…or maybe-."

"Really?" Mustang turned around and smirked and interrupted Ed again.

"Yes."

"You just went there and what make you think I should let you go?"

"I'll do twice the work here…" Mustang smirks and turned himself back from his chair.

"It's not going to be just twice the work, Ed…there might be more you know?" Ed cross his eyes brow and clench his teeth tight. He lowers his head and murmured under his breath, "Fine."

"And one more thing." Ed rise his head up to see Roy Mustang but he didn't turn around. "I'm only giving you one day."

"What!?"

"That it."

"But-"

"You're dismissed." Ed slowly walked out of Mustang's room. Ed closed the door behind him. 'One day, huh?' Ed walked slowly across the hall. "What!? One day!? I better catch a train, fast!" Ed rushes out of Central and dash to the train station. "Yes! The train hasn't left, yet!" Ed went on and bought the ticket and went inside the train.

There weren't a lot of people that's why Ed could buy a ticket. It's was like midnight now. Not a lot of people travel at night. Ed went too sat on the far end of the train. A couple minutes passed and the train started moving. Ed started out the window and wonder where could Winry be at midnight? Ed rests his head on train's window sill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Winry whispered. Envy looks at Winry and smirked. "A better to be." Somehow Winry broke in a smiled and asked, "How did you know Ed?"

Envy laughed, "Oh, you just don't know little Winry, we're best friend."

Winry giggled softly, "Really…?"

'_This girl talk so much…argg…talk awhile you can…before I kill you.' _Envy smiled and reply, "Uh huh."

Envy was carrying Winry into this wrecked house. "You lived here?"

"Uh…no, this is where Edward and I use to played." Envy crack up a little.

"Oh…" Envy kicked on the doors and it open up because he was carrying Winry with both arms. Envy stepped inside with Winry. Winry saw two people standing there. A woman and a fat guy. "Their friends?" Winry asked softly.

"Yea…she Lust and the fat guy is nah, never mind who cares about him." Envy smirked. Winry laughed softly. Lust came and front of Envy and asked Winry, "You're the full-metal alchemist mechanic, right?"

"Yea…" Winry choked as she replies. Lust smirked in an evil way and turned back and said, "Nice, Envy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trained started to slow down and as the trains whistle blow, it shudder Ed. He woke up and started walked out of the train. Ed stepped out of the train and felt the cold breeze through him as he walked the way to Winry's house. Ed walked down the dirt road toward to Winry's home and as the house came closer he saw that there no light on.

"I guess Winry asleep…" Ed walked slowly to the front door and knock on it, two times. "Weird…" Ed reached out his hand and turned the knock and it actually turned. The door was opened. Ed steps in the house and examined it. _Dark, _that's what it's liked. Ed leisurely walked upstairs to Winry's room and guessed that Winry would be sleeping. Turning the knob slowly and peep inside to see Winry. Ed saw pile dark liquor beside Winry's bed. Ed turned on the light and see that Winry was gone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy walked into a room and put Winry down on the cold ground as Winry sit stared at him. "Why do you keep starting at me?" Envy asked confusing.

"You're so nice…"

Envy then blushed and laughed at the same time.

"Really, you are." Winry nicely say. Envy smirked and walked away. "Where you going?" Winry asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back… _'to kill you of course if Shorty doesn't come'_." Envy turned back to Winry and smirked again and closed the doors behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winry!? Winry!? Where are you!?" Ed screamed running though the whole house. _'someone must have broke in!' _"Where are you?" Ed questioned himself. _'there was dried blood on Winry's room. Someone must stab Winry and took her.' _Ed then went back to Winry's room. He examines the blood again. _'Who could help done this to you, Winry?' _Ed looks away from the blood and saw a note on top of Winry's bed. Ed walked across the blood and took the note and opens it up. It's read,

'_Hey Shorty, _

_I got your girlfriend in my hand now. If you want her back you must trade what we wanted for your girlfriend or else she'll died there a time limit if you don't come in time she'll died in my hands. Beside she is such a cutie I think I'll even take her as my assistant._

_Your best friend, _

_Envy_

_P.S- wreck house'_

"ARGGG!!!! YOU BASTARD ENVY!!!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran down the stairs angrily. Ed opened the doors and locked behind him. Ed ran as fast as he can to find a wreck house. _'where could a wreck house be?' _Ed asked himself. _'there no time to ask myself, just search for it, Ed.' Ed_ thought to himself. There was no one outside at all because it was cold and midnight, of course. Everyone asleep now. Ed sees a weird house appear at the side of the country and stared at it. _'could this one be the one?' _"This is taking too long and there only one way to find out." Ed busted the door. "Envy!"

He was sitting far across from Ed playing cards with himself. He laughed as he sat the cards aside, "Hello, Edward." Envy grinned evilly. Ed ran to Envy and shouted, "Where Winry!?"

Envy slowly stand up to face Ed and answered, "First thing, first."

"What?"

"You know what I wanted."

"No, I must see her first."

Envy grinned, "Fine. She in that room over there." Envy pointed to the behind him. Ed ran toward the door and busts it open. Ed eyes widened and in fear seeing Winry sitting on the far corner, covering her face with her arms around her legs. "Winry…I'm here." Winry popped her head up and shake her in disbelief as tears cover up her eyes. Ed walked toward her and she screamed, "NO! Stay away!" Winry cover her head around her arms again and started sobbing. "No, Winry, it's me…Ed."

"NO! Go away! Envy! Help!" Winry screamed the top of her lungs.

'_what?! Envy?' _Ed then turned back to see him in front of the door smirking. "What did you do to her!?" Ed furiously asked.

Envy shrugged and reply, "Nothing." Ed turned back to see Winry and she was shaking. "Winry what wrong? are you sick? Do you remember me?"

"NO! Go away! I don't want to see you!"

"What-" Ed was interrupt by Winry's cough and soon she started to coughing up blood. Ed ran to her and down to his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Winry-"

"Get away for me!" She pushed him but Ed still hold on tight.

"Winry…you're ill…what did he do to you?" Ed concernedly asked.

"He done nothing just let me go!" Ed sees tears rolling down on Winry's face and he released her. She jump up and started running toward Envy. Winry embraced Envy and covered her face in his chest. "Winry…?" Ed slowly rise to his feet and shouted, "What you do to her, Envy!?"

"I told you, I've done nothing to her."

Ed walked to him and shrieked, "Then why is she coughing in blood!?" Ed grabbed Winry by the wrist and pulled her to him. "Let me go!" Winry tried to punch Ed on the face but he grabbed her other hand with his auto-mail. "What wrong with you, Winry!?" Ed shouted at her. Winry started at Ed for a longest time and tears starting streaming down her face. She just keep on staring Winry didn't know what to say.

"Where is it, Ed?" Envy asked coolly.

"Where what?"

"You know what I wanted."

Ed grinned and said, "You think I would actually bring it?"

"What!?" Envy was furious he held up his hands spiked and moved fast straight to Winry. He slashed her back hard and Winry screamed.

Edward cried, "Winry!" Ed let go of Winry to fall down slowly to the ground. Ed quickly stands up to strike at Envy. "You're pay for what you did!" Ed shrieked at the top of his lungs. Envy disappeared from the door. "Where are you, Envy!?" Ed looked everywhere in the room, it's was pitch dark. He heard Winry yelping and screaming in pain. "Winry!" Ed started to dash to Winry but suddenly Envy strike at the back of his stomach. Ed yelped in pain and fall to his needs. Ed growled, "I swear I'll kill you, Envy!" Ed struggled to stand up and was hit once again in the back of the stomach again. Ed cried in pain and dropped down to his knees.

Envy laughed, "I thought you were better at this, Ed. Why are you so weak?"

"I'll make you swallow those words…" Ed murmured.

"What?" Envy laughed again and punched Ed on the face making him fall backward. "This is what you get when you mess with the strong mighty Envy, Shorty!" Envy then disappeared closing the door shut and locked for behind. Ed struggle to get up as he lies there in pain. "Ed…" Winry murmured. Ed gasped and struggled to stand to his feet. Ed walked slowly to Winry and fall to his knees beside her. "Winry…are you okay?" Ed stared down at her.

"Ed…I'm so sorry." Winry started up at Ed as tears stream down her face. "I'm so sorry…"

Ed reaches his hands to her and grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her up to his chest and embraces her. "No…I'm sorry… you wouldn't get hurt if I would of pay attention."

Winry hug Ed back and cried in his shoulders. It's was a long time when Winry put back and furiously coughs in blood again. Ed couldn't do anything but just call her name. "Winry! Winry…what wrong…?" Ed chocked. Winry suddenly stop and blood surrounded them. She looked up at Ed as the tears cover her eyes. "Ed…I'm dying aren't I?"

He shakes his head from side to side and whisper, "No…no, you're going to be just fine…Winry…be strong." Ed starting to grip her tighter and tighter.

"I know I am…Ed…" Ed shake his head in disbelief again and whisper, "You're be okay, trust me, Winry." Ed sniveled. Winry looked up at Ed and stared at him.

"Ed…you're crying…why?"

"Stupid…what do you think, should I be happy, then?" Winry stared down on his chest. "I never thought that you'll ever shed a tear on me…I'm just a mechanic, though." Winry murmured.

"No, you're not….you is not, Winry…not just a mechanic…" Ed embraces her even tighter. A tear escape from his eye. "Not just a mechanic…you're more then that…" Winry gazed up at Ed.

"Ed…?"

"Winry, you don't understand…you just don't know…" Ed sobbed closing his eyes shut.

Winry rise her head to see Ed's and thought about what had she done, _'is this what I really want? Ed to regret? In pain? No….this isn't what I wanted…not at all…I was wrong…he do loved me…do he?'_

Ed slowly opened his eyes and glances at the door and look back at Winry.

"Wait here." Ed slowly placed Winry on the cold ground and shrugged to stand up. As Ed clutched his stomach as he make his way to the door. Ed tried to turn the knob but it was locked. Just what he considered. Ed tried to use alchemy but the pain was just too much. He drop down to his knees and clutched hard on his stomach.

Winry wailed in pain and murmured, "Ed…" Ed turned back his head to her.

"Huh…?"

"Ed, I can't breathe…" Winry throttled as she takes masses of cold air and struggled in pain. Tears covering up her eyes. "Ed…helps me…please…" Ed could felt the pain even ached even more. Ed crawled slowly to Winry and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Winry, its okay…be strong..." Ed placed her in his chest and embraced her. "Ed!" Winry half cried and embraced Ed back in pain. "Shh…" Ed placed a hand on top of Winry's head and pats it. "Shh…It'll be okay…just hold on…Winry…." Ed whispered.

Boom! The door shot opened and stood there Roy Mustang and the others Militaries. Ed let out a smile and fainted with Winry by his side. Everything turned dim soon.

Ed restfully opened his eyes and see that the room was all white. He figures that he was in the hospital. Ed then looked out the windows and see that is was night. Ed heard the door creak and he turned to see who it was. Riza.

"So you're awake." She walked slowly to Ed's bed and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" Ed gasped and stood up quick and asked Riza, "Where Winry? Is she okay? Where is she, Riza!?"

"Calm down, Ed…" Riza placed hand on top of Ed shoulder and sighed.

"Where is she!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Ed, lower your voice, this isn't the place were you can do what ever you wanted."

"Then tell me where is she!?"

"We don't know, yet." Roy Mustang appeared at the door as his step inside the room. Ed gasped, "What?"

"The doctor ever came out of the emergency room, yet." Ed got up from the bed and ran to Mustang. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, this is one thing that she is in a rank of death." Roy Mustang says coldly. Ed frowned and tears started to cover in Ed's eyes. He keeps on blinking them away but it wouldn't go away.

"Riza…c'mon let's go." Riza nodded and followed Roy outside and before leaving Ed Riza patted Ed on the shoulder and say, "Don't worry Ed, she a strong person. She'll make it through, so be strong for her." With that Riza left the room and before she almost left Ed shouted to her, "Thanks Riza…"

"No problem…"

"And say thanks to Roy for me too…for helping me and Winry…"

"Yea…and get some rest okay, Ed." She left and closed the door behind her. Ed crept back to his bed and rested. _'Be alright Winry.' _ With a loud yawn Ed felt asleep fast.

(Next day)

Ed opened his eyes from the light of morning sun's. Ed moaned as he half stood up from the bed. Ed stared outside from the window and soon someone creak inside the room. Ed turned his head to see who it was. The nurse. "Hello."

"Hey…"

"Sorry to interrupted you but-"

"It's okay."

"Okay." The nurse made her way to Ed. "Here your medicine that you have to take." She handed Ed it and gave him a cup of water. Ed swallowed the medicine and gulped the water. Ed gave the cup back to the nurse and she took it. "Good boy." She smiled.

Ed laughed, "What did you call me?"

"Oh…what wrong with it?"

"You called me 'good boy'?"

"What wrong?"

"Excuse me? I'm like 17 years old now."

She laughed, "You look like a 13 years old boy." Ed didn't smiled or laughs. "Okay, I'm sorry." She smiled and was walking out and before she did Ed called her, "Umm…do you know what room Winry Rockbell is in?" She turned around and replies, "She...umm…I don't know, sir."

"Would mind if you could ask what room she in?"

"Sure, I'll be back." She smiled and left the room and closed it behind her.

A few minutes passed as the same nurse came in. She walked to Ed and say, "She in room 312."

"Would you take me to her?"

The nurse laughed and replies, "Yea…but first are you okay to walked around?"

"I'm fine." Ed got off the bed and the nurse lead the way. They both took the elevator going up. There was a silence in the elevator as they both just stood there when the nurse broke the silence. "Wow, actually you're pretty tall yourself." Ed just smiled. "So, is this Winry your friend or your girlfriend?" Ed blushed and answers, "We're just friend."

The nurse giggled. They finally reach the floor and step out of it.

"There you see the room on the left there?" She pointed to the room on the left of the corner.

Ed answered, "Yea."

"That's her room."

"Thanks." Ed started walking to that room's door. Ed turned the knob and opened the door. Ed creaked inside and walked slowly to Winry. Winry was sleeping. Ed was relief that she was fine. Ed walked to her and smiled. _'Unless she's fine…' _Winry was breathing hard; her chest was going up and down.

"Winry…" Ed whisper as he sat down beside Winry's bed. Ed patted on her head softly. Winry moaned and turned and slowly Winry opened her eyes. Ed came closer to her and bend neared to her. "Winry…you're awake?"

Winry then smiled and tears filled her eyes, "Ed…" She reached her hands to touch Ed's face. She giggled. "Ed, I think you should get some rest…your wound is not heal, yet?"

Ed grinned and responded, "I'm fine and what about you, Winry? Are you feeling a little better?"

"I'm okay…Ed." Tears streamed down the end of her both eyes.

"Aww, Winry…don't cry, you should be happy." Ed placed his hands on Winry face and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"It's was all my fault I was so dumb…you got hurt because of me…" Winry frowned. Ed went to kiss her on the forehead and looked back down at her.

"That's not true Win…it's my fault…that you're hurt…"

"But-" Ed placed a finger on Winry's month.

"Shh…I think you need some rest…" Ed removes his finger and Winry speak again, "Ed…"

"Hmm..?"

"Thank you." Ed grinned and blushed.

"Yea…now get some rest now." Winry slowly close her eyes and siesta. Ed stared at her as she siesta. Ed slowly placed his lips against her softly and pulled away. Ed moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Win…sweet dreams."


End file.
